General Yeegar Falls Arc
The General Yeegar fall Arc is the fourth story arc of the D.Gray-man series, which is written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It's a small arc which introduces Lavi and marks the beginning of the Generalhunt of the Earl. It spans from chapter 27 to chapter 30 and from episode 25 to episode 26 . Summary Allen and the Bookmen Allen is in an inn's bed after his fight in the Rewinding City where he meets Bookman and his apprentice Lavi. Bookman notices that Allen has a very peculiar left eye as its starting to regenerate. He says that it doesnt need its needle and will be healed in 3 or 4 days as Allen explains that he was cursed by his dad a long time ago. Bookman explains what Bookmen are. Later, Allen visits Komui who informs him that Lenalee will be fine as she was examined by Bookman and his acupuncture. Allen asks him about the Noah Clan to be answered by Lavi who was hidden amongst the books. Lavi is interrupted by Bookman and he expels both Allen and Lavi from the room. They go outside and talk about their age, Kanda and the Noah Clan. The Akumas attack Allen leaves to find himself in the crowd, unable to detect the akumas without his cursed eye. He is almost shot by an akuma but is saved by Lavi. Meanwhile, Bookman and Komui are talking about the Noah Clan but Bookman realizes that the guards have been killed and tell Komui to hide. Lavi easily destroys the akumas, showing his skill to recognize the akumas amongst the regular citizens. He explains to Allen that they see every human as a potential akuma and they together get rid of all the opponents. In the Meantime, Bookman got rid of all his opponents as well and is interrogating one of them who conveys that the millenium prologue of the War is over and that the play starts now. The last akuma attacks Komui but is destroyed by Lenalee. The hunt is on In the anime, Allen and Lenalee meet the general Yeegar who offers them to travel by his side. After their separation, he is attacked by Road and Tyki. Road subjects him to mind rape and Tyki destroys his innocence. They leave him as a dying empty shell. Yeegar is found singing the earl's nursery rhyme before dying. The exorcists and Komui are reunited in a coach and he informs them that General Kevin Yeegar has been killed. The Earl is looking for the precious heart and the noah are targetting the generals. The mission is to protect the general Cross. Somewhere, Kanda, Daisya and Marie are looking for their general : Tiedoll. The Cross team on his side talks about the mission and Lenalee acts restive with Allen. He then apologizes for his behaviour in the Rewinding city and Lenalee gets what she has to say off her chest. Story Impact * Important Characters such as Lavi and Bookman as well as the Bookman Clan are introduced. * Lavi tells Allen how the other exorcists view Akumas and Humans. * We see Lavi and Bookman's abilities for the first time. * The Earl announced the end of the 7000 years prologue. * Kevin Yeegar is killed by the Noahs, leaving an empty general spot. * 6 innocences are destroyed by the Noah Family. * The exorcists are dispatched all around the world to protect their generals. Navigation Category:Story Arcs